This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing alcohol from a fermentable substance. By the term "alcohol" is meant ethanol.
There has been a great deal of emphasis in the past several years on the development of new fuels for automobiles, farm machinery, and the like as full or partial substitutes for fuels derived from petroleum. One such fuel which has received considerable attention is alcohol, either as such or in admixture with other fuels, such as "gasohol". Fermentation processes for producing alcohol are attractive because of their low cost. Moreover, such processes are particularly suited for farm use because of the ready availability of low cost fermentable materials, such as grain. While several fermentation systems for producing alcohol from grain are well known, and while several others have been proposed, a system has now been developed which is very efficient, easy to operate, durable, and yet relatively inexpensive due to its simplicity and compact design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the production of alcohol from fermentable substances. It is a further object to provide such method which is efficient and easy to carry out. It is a further object to provide such apparatus which is easy to operate and durable.